


Bury Us Both Deep (and maybe we'll find peace)

by Lyra_Kero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (do the kids still say yolo?), 3 Songs actually, Allura runs a bar, Alternate Universe, Based on a song, Cowboys, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Keith is a dancer, Lance is a Cowboy, M/M, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Shootouts, i don't know guys, yolo I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: Lance was hopelessly in love with Keith. And he knew that was going to get him killed one day.----When a young cowboy walked into Allura's Cantina, he never thought he'd fall in love with a dark haired dancer.The dancer never thought he'd fall in love with the handsome stranger who entered town.Neither would ever think their lives would go the way they did.





	Bury Us Both Deep (and maybe we'll find peace)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a long, chaptered fic. It's what I had in mind when I started it. But once I got this done my brain decided that was it.  
> I'm miffed a little, but what are ya gonna do?
> 
>  
> 
> If you've ever heard any of the El Paso songs (El Paso, Feleena, El Paso City) by Marty Robbins you... know what's gonna happen, since those are the songs that this fic is based on.  
> Because we need more Cowboy Lance in our lives, m'kay?
> 
>  
> 
> Title comes from Feleena by Marty Robbins

Lance was in love. He was hopelessly, hopelessly in love. He sat at his table, his hand gently holding the glass of whiskey as he watched him dance. He always watched him dance. His body was lithe, his hair pulled back and the way his eyes flashed with mischief when they’d catch the light, burning bright and boring into his soul when they locked with his own. The smile that played on his lips as his body twisted and turned, his feet carrying him along with the beat of the guitar and piano. His body curved as he reached into a vase atop the piano, the large man at the keys following along with the notes before him, but he did spare a moment to watch as those fingers curled around the rose’s stem. The dancer brought the flower to his face, closing his eyes as he smelled it. With another twist, his arm flung forward. The rose landed perfectly on Lance’s table.

 

Lance was hopelessly in love with Keith. And he knew that was going to get him killed one day.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Allura’s Cantina was a small place, nestled just on the outskirts of Altea. It was peaceful and successful, bringing in people who would stop in the town, and everyone enjoyed the food, liquor and entertainment.

Keith had worked at the bar for a year, Allura paying him to dance, quietly laughing at the men who would make fools of themselves as she’d pay him for that day. The two would talk for a bit, smiling before Keith went upstairs to the room that Allura rented out to him for his work.  
This day was like any other day. Keith was dancing, not paying attention to the men and women who came to watch him, the ones that tried to catcall out to him, beg him for a night alone. He only smiled and danced.

His gaze moved towards the door when it opened, sunlight pouring into the bar before the swinging doors closed behind the newcomer. Keith’s heart leapt into his throat, watching as the tall, handsome stranger walked over to the bar and sat down. Watched as he spoke with Allura for a drink. Watched as his gaze moved towards Keith and the two locked eyes.

 

Keith watched the stranger as he danced, finding a smile painting his lips, his hips moving just subtly more enticing as he turned around. His mind drowned out the sounds of the normal crowd as he danced now for only one person.

He’d hope the young man would stay in town long enough for Keith to get his name.

 

 

It was the second night that Keith would get his wish, and the cowboy was back in the bar, now sitting at a table. Closer to the stage where Keith danced, but at a respectable distance. And Keith couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter in his chest at the thought of the stranger being so polite. Everyone else would crowd the stage in the hopes of being able to touch him as he danced across the stage.

He closed his eyes as he let his body sway, let his feet carry him across the floor, soon dancing between the tables, elegantly avoiding the reaching hands, slapping a few wrists of men who got too close and grabby at him. He twisted and twirled, soon coming closer to the stranger, letting his gaze lock with the handsome man’s, seeing the look of wonder in his eyes and smiled, giving him a wink.

 

Once his dance had finished, and he’d left back behind stage, Allura had slipped back to give him a look. “What was that?”  
“What?” Keith asked, tucking a fly away strand of hair back behind his ear before he fixed his hair back into its ponytail.  
“You and that cowboy.” Allura said, crossing her arms, “You’re smitten.”  
“And if I am?” the dark eyed man smiled, “I’m going back up to my room for a moment.”  
“To gussy up.” the owner said, laughing and watched as Keith quietly walked up the steps. “Are you going to lead this one on too?”

Keith stopped at the top of the steps, his fingers gently tracing along the railing. He gazed out to where the bar was, where the cowboy was. He smiled a bit, “I don’t know.” he said, simply, before he went back into his room to, indeed, gussy up for his cowboy.

 

 

Sitting at his table in the bar, tucked away in the corner, Keith gently traced his finger around the rim of his glass, looking bored. He could feel the eyes of the rest of the bar on him, knowing how many of them wanted nothing more than to go over and talk to him, but it seemed tonight none had the balls to do so.  
At least, that’s what it seemed like until he heard a chair scape across the floor. He didn’t raise his eyes, just silently listened to the dull chatter of the bar and the footsteps that came closer, the quiet tinny clink of spurs. A faint scent reached his nose that he couldn’t place and a soft voice cleared a throat.  
“Is this seat taken?”

 

Keith finally raised his eyes, and it was the handsome stranger that was standing there next to his table. He was smiling, tanned skin looking gorgeous and blue eyes that all but glowed as they looked down to him. Keith was proud of himself for taking an even breath, and smiling back. “Not at all.” he replied back, and watched the cowboy sit down next to him. The tiny girl who worked the tables had started to come over, eyes narrowed as her sandy blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, obviously ready to throw the man out if Keith wasn’t comfortable with him, but the heat in her eyes settled when she saw his smile. The cowboy quietly ordered a new pair of drinks, his whiskey and glass of water since Keith said he didn’t need another shot of tequila.

 

Once their drinks were placed before them, and they were alone, the cowboy turned his attention back towards Keith, the shorter man feeling himself falling for that warm smile.  
“The name’s Lance.” he said, smoothly.

 

And Keith knew that he was falling fast as he raised his glass to his lips, taking a sip of water in hopes to cool the rising heat in his cheeks.

 

“Keith.”

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

That had been it. That simple scene had started everything.

 

In as little as two days, Lance had Keith at his side, the two walking around town. Keith’s arms wrapped around one of Lance’s, smiling and laughing as the young cowboy spoke to him, talked about his adventures and travels. Talked of his family and how they worked a farm south of the border. He talked about his dreams to see the world and how he loved camping out and just gazing up at the stars.

And Keith latched onto every word, his eyes full of hope and wonder, his mind full of fantasies of Lance pulling him onto the back of his horse and the two riding off out of town, settling together and being happy. The thought scared and excited Keith, having never felt so enthralled with someone like this. He was certain he was falling quickly for this man, and he knew that the cowboy would most likely leave soon, forgetting him and the town where Keith lived.

And it was that certainty that made Keith hold Lance away. That made him not want to get attached and suffer through that heartbreak.

So when they would be out on the town, Keith would lay his head on Lance’s shoulder, and let his eyes wander, seeing the other men in town, a few gazing back. And when that would happen he’d feel Lance’s arm tighten around him, and Keith’s gaze would immediately go back towards Lance, clinging tighter to him as he smiled up to him.

 

He didn’t want his heart broken, but the same voice that told him his cowboy would leave him also told him that heartbreak was inevitable.

 

A week went by before Keith finally allowed his heart to fully belong to the cowboy, knowing well that when Lance finally left town, he’d be taking it with him.

 

In the room that Lance rented out, Keith had been laid onto his bed, the two wrapped together, writhing around in the sheets, Lance pressing kisses to Keith’s neck and shoulders, whispering softly words of love. “Querido.” “Mi amado.” Each breath across his skin made Keith feel warm, made his toes curl. Made him squirm and quietly whisper how much he needed him. Begging for him to touch him.

And Lance did, and Keith never felt so happy before in his life.

 

A week had been all it took for Keith to fall in love with Lance.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Lance was a jealous man. He’d always known it, but Keith really brought it out.

 

It was partially his own fault for coming to Allura’s every day, but when the man he loved worked there, he took all he could to watch him. And he’d watch the others who would whistle and call out to Keith. And he’d watch Keith smile and flirt with them in return.  
He knew Keith did it for higher tips. It was something that he always did, and Lance knew that, at the end of the day, he was the one that Keith would come to. He was the one that Keith would settle in close with, would let touch him and kiss him. Would let him lay Keith back onto the sheets and make love to.

 

It didn’t help the ache in his chest. Nor did the roses that Keith threw to him when he danced.

He sighed, slumped at his table, watching as Keith’s body moved, swaying slowly to the music, the waitress from before setting a glass of whiskey in front of him. “Is something wrong?” she asked softly, her gaze moving between Lance and the dancer.  
“No.” the cowboy picked up his glass. “Keith is as he always is.”

The waitress gave a quiet sound, knowing what was going on. She offered him a smile. “Don’t let it get to you.” she said, “Keith’s completely enamoured with you.” She gently placed a hand on his shoulder, patting it before she left to gather more drinks for the rest of the crowd.

 

Lance knew she was right. He saw it in the way Keith looked at him. Would hold him when they were out in town. How Keith would laugh when Lance told a joke or story, how he’d link their fingers together when they were alone and would curl against him when they’d lay in bed together.  
But then Keith would so blatantly flirt with others. He’d wink at the men and give his dances an extra flair, his hips more wiggle.

 

But everyone in town knew that Keith wasn’t available. He was Lance’s, as much as Lance was Keith’s.  
His jealousy burned his throat more than the whiskey.

 

 

It was a normal night. Keith was dancing, smiling and laughing as he moved across the floor. He’d make it to Lance’s table, his gaze softening as his fingers reached out, brushing against the back of Lance’s hand, briefly, before taking the glass from him. Lance smirked, watching as Keith tipped his head back, downing the last remaining gulp of liquor before he was moving on, the empty glass set upside down on the table.  
It had been nearly two months, and Lance was feeling the itch to move on, but he also needed to have Keith by his side. That night he was going to ask Keith to leave with him.

Every part of him knew Keith would say yes. Knew that Keith would want to go with him. But seeing Keith laugh when another man said something to him, something Lance didn’t hear, made his blood boil.

 

And there was that new guy in town. Ever since he’d come into the bar, his eyes had never left Keith’s form. Lance knew he was being hypocritical, his own first meeting with Keith was remarkably similar, but he could see this guy wanted nothing but Keith’s body. Lance had wanted Keith, but he also wanted to know him. Know how to make him smile so wide that the corners of his eyes crinkled. How to make him laugh so much that he’d snort, which in turn would cause him to quickly cover his face as he blushed deeply, and Lance would kiss the tips of his reddened ears.

 

Lance couldn’t see anything like that in this man. He bit the corner of his lip in anger, eyes narrowed as Keith finished his dance and made his way around the bar, smiling to everyone as his feet walked with a purpose towards Lance, as they always did. Lance wanted to puff out his chest. He looked up to Keith, who was smiling as he took two glasses from Allura at the bar. He carried them over to Lance, their eyes locking. He could see Keith’s smile softening as he set the glasses down at the table.

Lance felt a twitch of anger when a sharp whistle sounded just behind them. “Hey,” the new stranger spoke, “c’mere.” Keith’s eyes flitted over to him, and Lance wanted so desperately to reach out and hold Keith’s hand. He saw that Keith hadn’t wanted to do more than come sit with him, but when he looked back to Lance, his smile was apologetic. And Lance knew that Keith would make it up to him.

 

But now he was sitting at their table alone, glaring down at his glass of whiskey, listening to the two behind him talk. It was a simple conversation. The stranger wasn’t making any advances, had ordered a pair of drinks for the two of them. When Lance glanced over his shoulder, he watched as Keith sat at the chair next to the stranger, elbows propped onto the table, head resting in his hands as he looked to him. He saw the stranger say something and Keith closed his eyes, laughing. A polite laugh. Not like the ones Lance could pull from his lover.

He saw the stranger’s eyes move over to Lance, their gaze meeting. He saw the smirk on his face, his eyes narrowing. He could just hear the silent declaration of Look what I’m doing, what are you going to do about it?

 

Lance saw red and shot up out of his chair. He was deaf to the sounds of the bar quieting and his own mouth opening in challenge, “You take your hands off him.”  
“Or what?” the stranger responded, the smirk gone from his lips as everyone stared at the two. Keith’s eyes were wide with worry as he stared up at Lance.

“Or you won’t walk out’a here.” The two were now standing, staring down each other. Someone said something, Lance didn’t know who or what. But he saw the stranger’s hand moving towards his hip. He knew what happened, even if part of it all felt like a dream.

 

His gun was in his hand, smoke billowing from the barrel and the stranger had fallen to the floor, his gun dropped and unfired. Lance took a careful breath. Then another. And all at once it dawned on him what happened. His eyes were wide as he felt his hand shake, slowly putting the gun back into its holster. His gaze flicked from the body of the stranger, to the crowd at the bar, all staring at Lance in shock. The waitress covering her face, Allura frozen at the counter.  
Keith’s face staring at at Lance in horror and shock. His mouth open.

 

Lance had shot a man. Lance had killed a man. Lance couldn’t stay in town, not now. Not when he heard someone hollar out the doors, crying for help. Crying out murder. He stared at Keith, half aware of most of the patrons crowding him, obviously ready to detain him for the sheriff. And against the murmur of the crowd, the shouts and yells, he heard Keith clear as day. His voice was shaking and his eyes were filled with tears as he spoke a single word.  
“Run.”

 

And Lance shoved someone out of the way, and ran. He ran out the back, hearing a group following after him. He stumbled only once, racing to a horse. It was pure white, the saddle looking brand new. The horse tossed its head as Lance fought to untie it and jumped onto its back. He clicked his tongue, tugging at the reins and soon he was riding. He shot a glance over his shoulder, fear icing his veins, and watched as the town grew smaller in the distance. Allura’s Cantina growing smaller and smaller the farther he rode.  
Keith being left behind, along with the fantasy of the two of them being together.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

It was a painful few days being away from him. Lance had made it over the state line, staying in a small inn at a new town. A town that didn’t have an Allura’s. Didn’t have a beautiful dancer. Lance had tried to tell himself he couldn’t go back. It’d be foolish to go back.

 

But at night he’d barely sleep, his dreams filled with Keith. Keith’s arms around him. Keith smiling and laughing. Keith’s lips on his own. Dreams of Keith laying in bed with him, waking up to the pale man still curled close to him. Of Keith and him settling down together in a new town, raising and selling cattle.

 

It was that second night that he awoke, desperately clinging to his sheets as if they would bring Keith to him in their place. He rolled onto his back, gazing out the window into the night sky, every star twinkling down to him. He sat up and moved just enough to see the moon shining bright and full.

 

He couldn’t stay here. He couldn’t keep running farther and farther away. The pain he felt every time his heart pumped in his chest was unbearable and with a shaking breath he gritted his teeth and turned back to his room, gathering his clothes and pulled them on. Once he had everything, his coat around his shoulders, his pistols at his sides, he left the inn, leaving more money than he owed on his pillow. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except getting back to Altea and being with Keith. He at least wanted to see him one more time, even if Keith wouldn’t leave with him. Being able to say goodbye before he had to leave forever would be more than enough for Lance.

As he saddled up the horse, he took a shaky breath, knuckles turning white at how tightly he held onto the reins and he bowed his head. He closed his eyes and found himself praying. Praying that he’d make it back to Altea. He’d make it to Keith’s side and be able to see him again. When he raised his head he felt his heart fill with strength and with a gentle nudge the horse was racing down the road back towards Altea.  
Back towards Allura’s Cantina.

Back towards Keith.

 

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Lance continued to ride back to Altea, his breathing picking up when he saw the city coming up into view down in the valley it was located in. He saw that it was quiet in the early sun, only a small handful of people were probably awake. Lance could see Allura’s Cantina just at the edge of town. He imagined Keith was in his room, awake. Keith was opening a window to look outside and would see Lance up on the hill. Would see him running down and would rush out to meet him, running into his arms and the two would be off again before anyone was aware of the cowboy’s presence.

 

It was when he was racing down the hill, his eyes trained on the bar that he knew it wouldn’t be. He faintly heard a shout and out the corner of his eye he saw a large posse of men riding their horses after him, each training a gun or rifle at him. He heard a bullet fly past his head and he lowered himself, urging the horse on faster, his body shaking. He could just make out the back door of the cantina and his heart hammered in his chest as more bullets flew past him.

 

He saw the door open and a figure step out, followed by another that grabbed him and held him back. He saw Keith’s eyes wide as he squirmed, trying to break free of Allura’s grasp as he yelled and cried out something.  
Lance couldn’t make it out but he found himself smiling, his body relaxing just briefly. For one brief moment he forgot where he was. He only saw Keith.

 

He then felt a burning pain shoot through his side, a cry pulling out of his throat and the ground hitting his shoulder as he fell from the horse. He watched as it continued on its way, unaware of its fallen rider. He closed his eyes, groaning in pain as he tried to push himself up, tried to reach for his guns. He felt another bullet hit him and fell forward once more onto the ground. He heard footsteps racing towards him and kept his eyes closed, thinking that was it. But these steps sounded familiar. When he felt a pair of warm hands touch him, gently cradling him, Lance opened his eyes to look up into Keith’s. Keith was crying, brushing his fingers over his face, glancing down to his wound.

“Lance, why?” he breathed, his body trembling as he shielded his lover from everyone, holding him close. “Why did you come back?”

 

Lance smiled weakly, moving his body, feeling light as he raised his hand and tucked a strand of hair behind Keith’s ear. “I needed to see you again.” he whispered. “Te amo, mi cielo.” He gently drew Keith’s face closer, kissing his lips. “Hasta siempre.”

 

Keith stared down at Lance, his lips trembling with the memory of Lance’s. He watched as those blue eyes closed, his mouth still pulled into a smile. He gasped, cupping Lance’s face and kissed him again and again, hoping against hope that it would make him open his eyes. He’d open them and smile wider, warmly. He’d laugh and look at Keith. “Why are you crying, mi amor?” he’d ask. “I’m not that bad of a kisser, am I?”

 

But Lance remained still in his arms. The group of men who shot him were closing in on them. Keith trembled, tears pouring down his face as he sobbed, before looking around. He saw everyone, their guns lowered as they looked on. Saw Allura still on the back porch. His body quaked and he swallowed the tight lump in his throat, rage soon mixing with his sorrow. How dare these people? How dare they take Lance from him?

These men who all looked at them when they walked in town. These men who all smiled and laughed while Lance flirted with Keith, watching as Keith blushed and shoved at Lance. They knew how much he loved Lance. How dare they look at him after they shot him dead?

 

He closed his eyes, holding tighter to his lover’s body buried his face into Lance’s hair. He moved his hands, feeling the warm blood staining his hand and clothes. And Keith’s fingers felt the handle of Lance’s gun. He opened his eyes, his breath stopping in his throat, but he didn’t stop his hand.

 

He pulled the gun out, hearing the sounds of rifles and pistols around him clicking into place. But he looked up to them, glaring at each of them as he turned Lance’s pistol onto himself. His hand wasn’t shaking like he thought it’d be as the barrel pressed against his chest. He exhaled, squeezing his eyes closed.

 

 

A final shot rang out in the town that day as Keith’s body fell forward across Lance’s, the gun still smoking as it laid between them.

 

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

 

The tour guide looked to the group, smiling brightly, her rainbow colored hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. “And that’s the story!” she said, “They say that if you listen close you can hear the two of them walking around town still, laughing, or calling out to one another.”

 

Hunk shuddered, leaning over to his friend. “Man that’s sad.”  
Lance blinked, feeling himself pulled out of whatever that was he had. He’d just been listening to their guide talk about the town, before she’d gone on about the legend surrounding Allura’s Cantina. The small bar still stood, converted into a historical monument and protected.  
“Yeah, it was.” Lance said, looking over to his friend and smiled. “But, ghosts? Really?” he pushed out a breath of air, waving his hand around. “Come on, man.”  
“There’s plenty of evidence that ghosts are at least plausible, Lance.” their friend Pidge said, looking up to him from behind her round glasses. “But they probably also just tack that on so tourists will come back in hopes of seeing something paranormal.”

 

“Yeah,” Lance agreed, tucking his hands into his pockets.  
“I mean, there’s really no telling if the story is even true. It might all just be a tale that was thought up to go along with the town.”  
“Yeah, the tale of a cowboy and a dancer falling in love is definitely something that sounds made up.” the tanned boy laughed, beginning to follow his friends as they walked, following the group. However he turned his gaze back to the bar, his feet slowing down.

He looked back over to his friends, before quietly turning around, heading back to the cantina, his feet carrying him up to the doors. He looked around briefly, before pushing past them, hearing them creak softly and moved his hands to make sure they didn’t flap around.  
It wasn’t like no one wasn’t allowed in here.

 

But as he looked around the place he felt … something swell inside of him. He saw a few people standing around, looking through the few pieces that the place held. He found himself quietly walking, past the counter. Past a raised portion that served as a stage. To a corner table. He stopped at it, staring as a young man sat there, staring down at his phone, earbuds in his ears. Black hair was pulled back, a few stray pieces falling into his face. Without Lance saying a word, it seemed the young man realized his presence and looked up. Lance was struck with a strange sense of deja vu, but he smiled, waiting until the other man took a bud out of his ear.  
“Is this seat taken?”

 

The other man looked, something flashing in his eyes, but he smiled, taking the other bud out and setting them down on the table. “Not at all.” He continued to watch as Lance pulled out a chair, sitting down next to him and it felt comfortable. Natural.   
Familiar.

 

“The name’s Lance.” he said, smoothly.

 

And the other boy smiled more, looking into his eyes, folding his arms in front of him.

 

“Keith.”


End file.
